A rotary generator is connected to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. The generator develops electrical power by moving conductors though a magnetic field or moving a magnetic field through conductors as what happens when the generator shaft is rotated by the connection to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. An electromotive force or voltage (emf) is developed in the generator conductors and is proportional to the relative speed between the magnetic field and the conductors. In other words, the generator output voltage is proportional to the engine rotations per minute (rpm). Therefore, the engine speed is controlled to maintain a constant rpm to maintain a constant DC voltage required by applications requiring high DC power. Having to maintain the engine speed at a constant rpm in order to deliver a constant DC voltage is problematic. Electric loads can change much faster than the engine can change rpm thus causing dips and spikes in the generator output voltage that result from the imbalance between the mechanical and electrical loads. The changing voltage must be accepted by the using equipment (inverters, controllers, etc.) without damaging the equipment.